


Flag

by Emosama6218



Category: A Poem I Wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emosama6218/pseuds/Emosama6218
Summary: I just decided to write a poem. Enjoy it. I worked hard. Poetry is not really my cup of tea. ;)





	Flag

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also looking for a co writer for a Septiplier fic I have been wanting to write. If you're intrested, email me   
>  at crasmusse6218@losbanosusd.net

My life is in pieces like cloth

But I am not wroth

I decided to make a flag

But then I started to gag

On the pills I had taken

They swear I'm mistaken

I won't do it anymore

I don't want to die on the cold floor

So I sew and sew

And my flag starts to grow

But then I ran out of string

And the pain of that thing

I began to lose hope

And I don't know how to cope

But then a person walked by

And out of the corner of my eye

They reached into a bag

And pulled out a rag

They dried up my tears

And helped me weave the squares

Soon the flag was done

And I had finally won

My life was no longer crappy

I was finally happy


End file.
